


Watch Out for Them

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Revelation Support Reference, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: They take their baths together. Such deviants





	Watch Out for Them

**Author's Note:**

> A republication from Fanfiction.net, enjoy.
> 
> Word count: 436 words.

The first time is an accident, but excessive apologizing on his account is able to cover for it.

The second time is also an accident, and for some reason they get married because of it.

The third time on the other hand is completely intentional and they come to discover within that time, by some stretch of lewd, previously-dormant desire, that it's actually kind of fun. The rush is unlike any other—absolutely shameless as it may be—so they make a thing out of it.

The fourth time goes back to being incidental and this stays true for the the fifth as well (there is no apologizing though, only nudity). The sixth time is premeditated, but an unanticipated breach of security puts a swift end to that date (it was a ninja). Neither are certain whether to count the seventh time, as that doesn't take place at the bathhouse, but rather the lake where they first met. Coincidentally, it's also where they first consummate their fate-entwined relationship (one could describe it as 'hot, lusty, and in knee-deep water').

They also aren't sure whether or not to one day disclose to their firstborn that he is a  _'lake baby'_ , but that's a different story.

He presses his lips to her nape, eyes shut, arms snaked around her waist. There's not a single piece of clothing between them (and that's great).

"Corrin."

She says his name so softly, as if entranced by the faint ambience of it all (it's quite cozy). He can listen to her voice for days, singing, speaking,  _moaning,_ or otherwise.

"Mm," he mumbles, a bit captivated himself.

"This isn't going to last," she says. "they'll find out."

Even so, she makes no effort to draw away from him, and instead sinks deeper into his hold and the water enveloping them.

He gives her a light squeeze, pressing closer to her. "I know, Azura,"

He pauses, taking in her scent.

"Does it matter?"

She's normally blunter than him, the role reversal comes as a shock but she comes to adapt, shifting their positions to rest under his chin. "How I wish it didn't," she begins. "but you know them. Valla's king and his queen bathing like this.. We'd never hear the end of it."

He intertwines their legs, subtle footsies here and there. "Let them talk, nothing matters right now," he proclaims, a little trite but hardly his worst quip.

She dips her head back to look up at him, small grin and all. "Fufu, is that so?"

"Verily so," he hums back, meeting her gaze. "Besides,"

"Hm?"

"Most of our retainers know anyway, gut feeling."


End file.
